


Our Guilty Little Pleasures

by reiley



Category: Angel: the Series, Being Human (UK), Black Books, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who, Lost Girl, Misfits, Psych, Queer as Folk (UK), Shameless (UK), Sherlock (TV), Spaced, Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Video, multi-fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiley/pseuds/reiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Song/Artist:</b> Guilty Pleasure by Cobra Starship<br/><b>Summary:</b> Multi-fandom fun fest!</p><p>
  <i>I came here to make you dance tonight<br/>I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you<br/>Shut up, 'cause we won't stop<br/>We're getting down till the sun's coming up</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Guilty Little Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> password: dancetonight

  


[Our Guilty Little Pleasures](http://vimeo.com/19068369) from [kel reiley](http://vimeo.com/user2087911) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
